SCR-HD and SCR-GP's greatest adventure: Finding the Ancient Jewels
by LerainaHedgeCheetah
Summary: When a legend of strange, powerful crystals was heard eons ago, SCR-HD, SCR-UV HD, SCR-GP, and Virus must find these ancient jewels and finding the real reason why. But two evil figures decides to see what these crystals are made, The six of them won't stop at nothing to find the Ancient Crystals and defeating Dark Pheonix and Eggman too. Will they do it by their heart, or mind?
1. Chapter 1

SCR-HD and SCR-GP's Greatest Adventure: Finding the Ancient Elemental Crystals!

Featuring the Characters:

SCR-HD ( Robot Leader) ( Main Character)

SCR-GP ( Secondary Character)

Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog ( Is gonna make a appearance)

Trixina the Mercernary Cat ( FC Character)

Celestie the Guardian Cat ( FC Character)

Princess Saria ( From SRZG: AOAR) ( Making a cameo appearance)

SCR-UV HD ( also gonna be the third main character)

Virus ( from Dan-Dark's Series: Project Game Over) ( Fourth main character)

Isabella the Rabbit ( Fifth Character)

Izzy the Rabbit ( Sixth and Final main character)

and Light Pheonix

Also Featuring:

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Amy Rose

Rouge the Bat

Cream the Rabbit

Blaze the Cat

Honey the Cat

Shade the Echidna

Shadow the Hedgehog

Silver the Hedgehog

and the main villains:

and Dark Pheonix

Now let's get this new story started!

Chapter 1: The Legend of the Elemental Crystals!

In Crimson Tower...

SCR-HD was looking at the blueprints for a new, upgraded humanoid body for all Meteortech Robots. It had a hidden internal core , weaponary gears, energy signature detector, new, more movable hands, arms and legs. It also haves an automatic recharge/ recovery system built inside so that whenever they get damaged, it heals up.

" Hmm... This is very interesting..." He was curious about the new blueprints, but something doesn't look right to him. " If I have that kind of body, maybe I'll use it on the other robots. But should I do that?" He said to himself in binary.

" Well you should do it, otherwise we would be stuck like this." His brother said.

He sighed and decided to test it out for himself... but will he able to have his new self in perfect shape?...

" Alright. Let's do this." He then starts walking, while his brother followed behind him.

As they were walking down the metallic hallway, he had a strange feeling that something isn't right and should do something about it. But his programming forced to not react, and continues on.

Then they made it to the room where the new, upgraded humanoid body was made. One of the SCR-GP robots perusaded them to come to the Upgrading Room on the left. They go in, and was forced to deactivate themselves while the robots prepare to put in the programming for the new body. 2 to 3 hours later...

It was finished, and ready to be tested.

" Wow, I feel a lot more different now! This is so perfect..." He was so fufilled to have this new body. But somebody was surprised as well... but who?

" Well, I must say, that new body of yours is very fascinating." Virus appeared.

He turned around to see him standing there. " V-Virus? But how did you get here? I thought you were trying to plan to destroy the VG worlds. " He was shocked.

" Well... let's just say I have decided not to do that, and maybe assisting you will be fine with me." He explained to him.

" Wow! I-I don't know what to say! I... I'm really speechless!" The Robot Leader was so overfilled with excitement.

" Well, you don't have to, because I have something important to tell you." Virus intervened. " I heard of a legend of these powerful crystals that can harness any kind of element it has." He explained.

Both robots were very curious about it, and decided to listen about the crystals.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

SCR-HD and SCR-GP's Greatest Adventure: Finding the Ancient Elemetal Crystals!

Chapter 2: The legend about the Crystals

As Virus tells about the legend of the Crystals, two figures were listening to what he's saying about the crystals.

" So there were five main elemental crystals that have the elements: Fire, Ice, Water, Wind, and Ice. There were originally supposed to be seven elemental crystals, but it turns out those two elemental crystals were unknown substances." He explained to them.

" I see... hmm.. so what were the two elemental crystals that turned out to be substances?" SCR-HD asked.

" That of even I can't tell you that. It's purpose was unknown and I couldn't explain why." He said to him.

" Oh... I get it... Please continue the story." He persuaded.

" Alright. As I was saying, the two crystals that were unknown substances turned out to be some kind of infinite power, more powerful than anyone could imagine." Virus telled them.

" Wow! If it's that powerful, then that means the infinite power has lots of energy inside it." SCR-UV HD asked him.

" Exactly. And the five main elements were helping that crystal out with their energy transfer. In each transfer, the crystal becomes more and more powerful, that it could reach up to a level where no one have ever experienced before." Virus explained.

" But whatever happened to the crystals?" He asked.

" Well, someone must've did a major power polar reversal to the crystals, causing it to exchange out negative energy instead of positive. If that happened a million eons ago, just imagine what kind of chaos and destruction those crystals will bring." Virus was stern.

Both robots were very surprised about it. They surely know what Virus is saying to them, and if that's true, they'll do anything to get the crystals. But likely, the two figures that were listening to the story got the info they needed, and disappeared.

" So now what? If these crystals are really powerful, We'll likely get those crystals to safety so that it doesn't cause a power reversal to them." SCR-HD asked.

" You know... that will be a perfect idea. By bringing them here, we could get a energy sample from each elemental crystal it has. Then we create something that gets rid of the power reversal inside the crystal so it won't fire out negative energy." Virus explained.

Both robots agree to Virus, and they planned heading out to find them, and bring them back here.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

SCR-HD and SCR-GP' Greatest Adventure: Finding the Ancient Elemental Crystals!

Chapter 3: The Search begins!

As SCR-HD, SCR-UV HD and Virus were ready to go out searching for the crystals, SCR-GP asked them if he wanted to come along. They agreed and let him in the team, and flies out of the Crimson Tower.

They were flying over the Jewel Mountains to see if there's any sign of the elemental crystals. SCR-HD detects a crystal over on the top of the mountain which is not far from here.

" I detect that the crystal is right on top of a mountain. Follow me." SCR-HD flies over to the mountain where the crystal was, while the others follow him from behind.

Then he gets on top of the mountain, and grabs the crystal. He puts it inside his internal core, and scans the energy levels.

" Hmm... I can feel that the major power reversal has affected the Element of Wind. Maybe we should keep it to ourselves for now." SCR-HD told the others.

" How can you be so sure about that? has the power reversal affected it or something?" Virus asked him.

" It already has. I just scanned the energy levels on the crystal, and somehow it has a high polarity level." SCR-HD replied, while folding his arms.

" Why didn't I even know that by now?" Virus facepalmed.

" Because of the major power reversal, that's why. Can't you even remember?" SCR-HD responded, while looking at him.

" Hmm... oh yeah, now I remember..." Virus gets a thought.

SCR-HD sighs and facepalms.

" Let's get a move-on, shall we?" SCR-HD told them.

" You're right. Let's go." SCR-GP flies out in the distance, while the others followed.

Then two mysterious were high in the sky, watching them as they leave for the next crystal.

" You know, I think we should help them out finding the crystals. That way, it will be easier to put them in a safe place." The first figure told the second figure.

" Are you sure about that, sister? It'll be dangerous finding those crystals for them." The second figure said.

" Relax, sis. We got this under control. Now let's get a move-on." The first figure flies off ,while the second figure follows her.

As they were flying to the next location of the elemental crystal, they were being followed by two mysterious figures that wanted to help them out.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

SCR-HD and SCR-GP's Greatest Adventure: Finding the Ancient Elemental Crystals!

Chapter 4: The Two newcomers!

As SCR-HD, SCR-GP, SCR-UV HD and Virus were heading to the next location of the crystal, the two figures was following them from behind and was keeping their distance.

But as they were flying over to the Ice Glaciers, SCR-UV HD senses something behind them, and told his brother about this.

" Hey SCR-HD, i didn't mean to bother you, but I have a feeling that somebody is following us. " SCR-UV HD told him.

SCR-HD then gets a bit susipicious about it, and stops.

Virus and SCR-GP stopped as well as they were looking at them.

" Hey, what seems to be the problem?" Virus telled them.

" It appears that we had some followers coming in from behind. That's why we stopped. " SCR-HD replied back.

Then the two figures stopped quickly, and takes a good look at them.

" Hmm... these guys look kinda familar to me. Well, especially the one with the pointed head. I don't see him in my entire life. " The first figure said.

" Are you sure about that? " The second figure replied back. " It looks like they're ready to attack us any minute. " The second figure told her.

" Now relax, they seem pretty harmless to us. But we'll see if they have a chance to attack us." The first figure replied back.

Then the two robots start to approach the figures in a safe distance and stopped right in front.

" Hey, who are you two supposed to be? " SCR-HD asked them politely.

The two figures look at each other, and back to them. Then they told him who they are.

" I'm Isabella the Rabbit. This is my close friend and twin sister, Izzy the Rabbit. " She accompanies her to them.

" Oh, it's so nice to meet you two. But why were you following us from behind? " He asked them .

" Well it's a long story, but we'll tell you later. For now, can we join your team please? " She asked nicely.

SCR-HD thinks about it for a minute, then he lets them come and the team decides to continue on their adventure for the crystals.

End of Chapter 4


End file.
